The Pines and the Northwest by the shack
by GFfanfics4All
Summary: Dipper and Wendy had an affair at an abandoned cabin in the woods before Soos arrived, he is forced to make his mind worshipping Pacifica's and Mabel's feet at the same time. #footfetish #gravityfalls


The Pines and the Northwest by the shack

Draft 1

Episode IV

May 26, 2015

The Pines and the Northwest by the shack

"Oh hey Mabel...Uh what are you doing with that knife" Soos enquired."You're not like, kill us or whatever, right?" he added.

"I'm gonna kill her! I'm gonna kill her, like, for reals" Mabel replied lifting the sharp knife over her head "You are mine, only mine, don't forget it, remember? Mabel added hyperventilating.

"Huh...Mabel...I don't think this is the correct time to be discussing that, I say a lot of things and usually forget hehe, sorry dude".

Mabel felt her heart shatter into a billion pieces this time, he was her first time and couldn't believe how easily and volatile his feelings were, she felt vulnerable and damaged, she got a firm grip onto the knife's handle and wielded it directly to Soos' chest, as she was aiming directly to his heart her aim wasn't clearly the best, Soos dodged the attack and ran away from Mabel, Mabel glared at Soos, turned to Pacifica, and once again, took her chance, she aimed at her temple this time, Soos tackled her.

"Dude...you don't have to do this!" Said Soos wresting Mabel for the knife. She injured him. while battling for the knife he cut him right on the neck. Blood starting to pour out as Soos cried for help, Pacifica awoken and got into shock while she saw all of the blood gushing out of Soos' neck, he fainted, Mabel then grabbed the knife and turned to Pacifica, she screamed out of her lungs while running away from Mabel all around her room. Pacifica reached into her restroom and successfully locked her in.

"Mabel, are you crazy?"

\- "Crazy with love, Pacifica, you shredded my world to pieces, now I'm going to shred you"

\- "Listen weirdo, you better leave now, I'm calling the cops and you're going to jail, big time"

\- "Don't think so, you left your phone here"

\- "I have a phone in here. duh"

\- "Do whatever you have to do Pacifica, life is not worth it anymore" Mabel said in a very depressed tone.

\- "Go check on him!" Pacifica added.

\- "No, I'm better of like this...wish I was dead!"

\- "Uh Mabel...I don't think you're taking this situation seriously"

\- "Thats the problem Pacifica, you're right, I'm silly, I can't be serious, and nobody take me seriously. I'm just another pawn in everybody's life" Mabel replied while going into sweaterland.

Pacifica slightly opened the door slowly and carefully, peaked into Mabel thought a small gap, spotted the knife on the floor close to Soos.

"Look, Mabel, I know you have issues, but we should do something about Soos"

Mabel approached Soos, applied pressure on his wound and began performing CPR, Pacifica watched with jealousy, she fully opened the door and approached them, surreptitiously taking the knife.

"Well, that's not working, we have to take him to the hospital" Pacifica nervously said.

"No...Wait!" Mabel exclaimed as Soos began to regain consciousness, "Soos, Soos, are you alright?

"Get away from me girl, get away from me!" Soos frightened added crawling away from Mabel and into Pacifica using his arms and legs.

"Get...Out" Pacifica ordered to Mabel, "Get out before I call security" she added.

Mabel looked at her thought her watery eyes, she stood up and left Pacifica's room.

"Look, Soos, this ain't gonna work out" Pacifica said in a bitchy voice, "That girl, Mabel, its just too annoying".

Soos just listened to her while getting a grab of his injury. "Uh well...Pacifica, I kinda feel the same...like...you now...cool what we had...but Mabel's my girl...you know"

"Are you leaving me" Pacifica said with a grin on her eye and reaching for the knife under her "You cannot leave me!, nobody rejects Pacifica Northwest!" she added in wrath. "Get out...get OUT!" she yelled at Soos, he swiftly ran out of the room. leaving Pacifica in tears.

"Wow...that happened just to fast" he thought walking down a corridor" -"What have I done...Mabel liked me...and I screwed up" "Wait wait...Pacifica is hot as hell...and her feet, oh dude...they just drive me crazy, you know, I should go apologize to her" he added to his thoughts.

Soos walked back to Pacifica's Room, door was still half open, lights were off, he could see a light coming on and off inside, he took a peek and saw Pacifica curled against her bedrest, turning toggling the power on a flashlight.

He walked toward her, she didn't said a word, he seated beside her, she remained silent, he hugged her, she broke into tears in his arms.

Mabel ran out the Northwest Manor, climbed the gates and into the woods. With any desire to continue with her life, she looked for anything that could end her suffering, from a pack of feral wolves to a cliff. Without any luck, she kept walking and temperature were descending as she walked into the woods, she began to get cold, really really cold, but that wasn't the way she wanted to leave this world, she kept walking into the path and ended up bumped into a cabin, it looked just like the Mystery Shack, without the branding, she could see a fading light on inside, and not ready to die frozen, she knocked hard into the door. No answer. The door was unlocked, Mabel walked in and took shelter in a room by a fireplace, she grabbed a blanket nearby and curled up near the fire under the blanket.

Pacifica was feeling broken and vulnerable, she found comfort into Soos' arms for a second, before he pride kicked in.

"Get away from me!, I thought I told you to get out from here...Get...OUT!" She answered while pushing Soos away.

\- "Look, Pacifica, I'm really sorry, you know what I feel for you, don't you, heh, you know, what I mean, right...right?" he said coming close to her again.

Pacifica continue in tears, Soos comforted her.

"You know, like, I really like you, like you know...like, like you" he added.

Pacifica felt something inside her, maybe after all she had a heart.

Out of her Northwest pride she said; "It's either that braced face girl or me"

"You are mine, Pacifica Northwest, only mine" Soos replied "Don't forget it" he added.

Pacifica sobbed, dried her tears and reclined into Soos;

\- "Quit your job at the Mystery Shack, Daddy can get you a better paid position at Northwest's"

\- "But the Mystery Shack is my dream job"

\- "Oh, I'm sorry, did I stutter? I said, quit your job at the Mystery Shack already"

Soos sighted, "Sorry Pacifica, I can't do that" he replied.

\- "Not even for these cuties" Pacifica added with sass extending a leg and showing her toes.

\- "Oh...ohh... my"

\- "You want them, right" she boastfully added

\- "Oh Pacifica..." he replied hypnotized reaching at her foot.

\- "Not so quick" Pacifica added hiding her foot under her leg, "You know what you have to do, ditch that lame girl and quit your job at that lame tourist trap"

\- "Oh, ok...sure, Pacifica, I will tell to suck a lemon tomorrow morning, first thing" he added fantasizing with her feet.

"Dipper...Dipper! wake up!" Wendy murmured to Dipper "There's someone in the room" she pointing at Mabel in front of them by the fireplace.

Mabel heard the whispers, frightened and got into sweater land under the blanket, Dipper startled by Wendy, looked at the silhouette casted by the fire.

"I have to protect Wendy!" he thought as he stood up on the bed, grabbed the comforter and jumped over Mabel trapping her below the blanket.

"Don't worry Wendy, I'll protect you" Dipper proudly yelled.

"Argh!, Dipper is that you?! is me! Mabel!" She cried.

"Mabel? What are you doing here?...Wait...how can we know you're Mabel" he replied.

"I'm scared, I wish I never left Piedmont" she cried again.

\- "Mabel...It's really you...are you?"

\- "I don't know anymore" Mabel answered.

\- "What are you doing here?"

\- "I don't know"

\- "What do you mean you don't know"

\- "I just don't know, Dipper, get off my back"

"Dude, I don't know but she does sounds like Mabel's voice, but not like Mabel" Wendy added.

Dipper unwrapped her from under the comforter, "How did you got here" he added. Mabel wasn't really eager to respond.

"I got lost" she cried.

"What are the odds..." Dipper sarcastically replied, as his night with Wendy was somewhat ruined.

"You should've staid at the Shack" Dipper added in disgust, not knowing Mabel's motives.

Mabel preferred to stay silent.

"Ugh, our night is ruined" Dipper murmured to Wendy.

"I don't mind, let's go back to sleep" Wendy replied rubbing her eyes.

Soos was having the time of his life...again, man he loved Pacifica's feet, just too perfect, pedicured, soft and sexy, she loved to take good care of her feet just as much she loved to have them worshipped. This time without the couple margaritas he had before, things started to turn a little more difficult for him, he was a little of an introvert and didn't knew how to make the first move, even thought Pacifica was hinting at him big time.

"You know, my feet are sure I could use a rub" Pacifica insisted tired of waiting for Soos to make the first move. He smiled and reached at her feet.

He began to massage Pacifica's feet, focusing on her sole he could heard her moan "Oh Soos this is nice" Meanwhile Soos lightly bit his lip with his slightly enlarged teeth.

"Her foot is soft in these stockings..." Soos thought to himself as he rubbed his thumbs onto Pacifica's heel. He looked up quickly, she had her eyes closed.

"Maybe I could smell it without her seeing, she'd think it was weird." he added even though all that happened in their drunkness in the Northwest's family Sedan. Deciding to take his chances he slowly leaned forward until his nose nearly touched her sole and inhaled.

"Not only do they feel great, they smell awesome too!" He thought cheerfully as released that foot and gently picked up her left one and began to rub to each individual toe, starting from the smallest and working his way up to the largest,doing so producing another moan of pleasure from Pacifica.

As he began to massage her sole a thought came to mind. "Hmm, I wonder if they taste as good as they smell?"

Soos considered actually asking Pacifica if he could lick her feet as he massaged them, she was still wearing her white stockings, which killed the fun a bit for him but he was certainly enjoying himself.

Finally, he came to the decision to ask her.

"Um.." he began awkwardly, not sure how to voice his desire.

But there was a sudden knock on the door and a moment later a butler entered.

"Miss Northwe...-" the elderly butler began but paused at the unexpected scene.

Pacifica laughed awkwardly "Walter...don't you know how to knock"

Clearing his throat, he spoke again "Mr. Northwest would like to see the two of you in his office."

"The two of you" Soos thought..."Oh...my truck" he added while having a flashback as he parked knocking over a statue of Nathaniel Northwest.

Once finished he left, closing the door behind him. After a moment Pacifica rose, sliding her feet back into her slippers.

"Well, we'd better hurry, he doesn't like to be kept waiting." Pacifica said as Soos stood.

A few minutes later, the two were walking through the halls, Soos taking occasional glances down at Pacifica's feet. After a few discrete peeks, Pacifica grinned slyly.

"Maybe the next time we're alone you can do more then massage them." She said, nudging Soos side as they walked.

Soos' face blushed at the thought.

"..That would great." He said as images of him doing things ran through his mind.

After some time of following Pacifica, Soos began to think they were lost in the large estate. However before he could ask Pacifica spoke.

"Uuugghh...whys this mansion sooo large?! I hate having to walk all the way from my room to my father's office"

Soos didn't say anything as they turned a corner and Pacifica jumped as she realized something.

"My father probably getting impatient and I'll get in trouble for it." She said in a comic but sad way.

A few minutes later, after going through countless halls and rooms they finally reached the door to Preston Northwest's office. Pacifica knocked on the door and voice told them to enter.

"Sorry to keep you waiting father" Pacifica said once they entered.

"Don't worry about it." said, his tone indicating that Pacifica, whom sighed with relief, had much to worry about. Putting that matter aside, Preston stood from his desk and walked towards another door leading to a side room, signaling them to follow.

The room was well decorated like the rest of the mansion, it was relatively small though. In the middle of the room there was a expensive looking sofa, which sat down. Soos was a little confused for a moment, he could't see where this was going.

"Pacifica, sit." her father said, lighting a cigar. She sat next to him and looked up at Soos, who still stood.

"Now then.." Preston said, gesturing to Soos with his cigar "Explain yourself young lady".

Mabel then placed all the pieces back together. "Wait...why are you here again? And...sleeping in the same bed?...Dipper!" She said while slightly smiling. Dipper wasn't thrilled, his main concern was her twin sister interfering in the best night of his life with his dream girl.

"I just can't send Mabel back" Dipper thought Its way to cold and its late already he added.

"Mabel, go sleep on another room!" he ordered

"But...but...its very cold" Mabel answered with her sad kitty eyes

"Dipper, please!" Wendy replied, "Sure you can stay here, with us girlfriend" Wendy told Mabel.

"Unbelievable, just unbelivable..." growled Dipper to himself grabbing his pillow walking out the room and slamming the door behind him.

He settled in the adjacent room, light himself a fire and sat down on the bed barely caring about the cold.

"Were you planning to spend the night here boy" Preston asked Soos "I can tell the AC still broken" he added.

"Oh sorry " he replied nervously laughing walking towards the machine.

"No need to take care of it anymore" Preston replied "Walter, show the handyman the exit" he added.

"Daddy, no!" Pacifica replied, "Let him stay, for tonight, its late already"

"I'm sorry darling, you and that handy man from that tourist trap down Gopher Road? I'm afraid i can't condone it"

"Daddy plea...-"

"Pacifica..." Preston replied ringing a bell. Pacifica looked down at the marble floor and went silent.

"You're now dismissed" Preston added, Pacifica returned to her room and sat at the bed.

"No! not this time, I'm going after him" Pacifica thought sneaking out her room and out the manor, Soos was already gone, that didn't stopped her from going looking for him.

"I never been to the Mystery Shack" She thought, she had an idea how to get there "Well, there's a long walk to the Shack, i'll cut thought the woods" she told to herself walking into the woods.

"I gotta find Mabel" Said Soos driving down the road, "She should be around here somewhere, there's no way she could be back at the Shack by now" he added actively looking for her into the darkness by the side of the road.

As he got to the Shack, he climbed a nearby tree trying to get a look at Mabel, just to make sure she was safe, he couldn't see her. He got a ladder, climbed it and peaked thought the window...nothing. He started to get worried. Soos sneaked into the Shack looking for Mabel, but he just didn't find her, Dipper wasn't there either.

'I have to find Dipper" Soos told to himself as he wandered into the woods. As he was feeling hopeless he stumbled into the cabin, he could see the light coming out of the window from the fire of Dipper and Wendy's room.

"Oh its really cold in here" he thought "I should head back" he added.

"This place is really strange" he thought walking toward the cabin. he peaked thought the window out of curiosity, he saw Dipper.

"Dipper!" he repeatedly exclaimed knocking on the window

-"Soos! But how...Why are you doing here" Dipper replied running at the window

-"Aw dude, I screwed up, I lost Mabel" he replied

-"Hold on!" Dipper replied running out of the room.

\- "Come in!" he added opening the cabin door. Soos got in, following Dipper into his room.

"Hey...don't freak out, but, Mabel's lost" he nervously said "She sneaked into my truck into Pacifica's house and then I lost track of her" he added.

"Wait what?...What are you talking about? Mabel was with you? and Pacifica?" Dipper said.

"Well yes but I...-" Soos replied.

\- "Mabel's here" Dipper interrupted "But I don't follow...she was with you? and Pacifica"

\- "Yes...Long story, so she's here dude?

\- "Yes! chill out a bit!'

\- "Oh thank god" he exhaled in relief

\- "Anything I missed?"

\- "No, no, we're cool dude"

\- "Okaaaaaay then, if you say so..." Dipper replied "So...tell me, how did you got here?" he added

"Looking for Mabel dude, didn't want to stay at Pacifica's place, you know, she left" Soos replied

"I'm not going to even ask" Dipper answered "Well, I'm going to sleep, good night soos" he added.

\- "Good night dude, mind if i crash in that couch over there"

\- "Not at all" Dipper responded covering himself closing his eyes. Soos sat on the couch.

"I'm lost" Pacifica cried struggling in the forest, she walked in circles, her pajama gown and slippers were of no help out there in this unusual cold in the area, she saw a dim light and dicided to walk to it, it grew brighter and brighter as she got closer. She got to the cabin.

"I'm not going to die here, I'm a Northwest" were her first thoughts, "I don't anyone's help" was her second thought as she took shelter by the porch.

"I do need help" she added freezing to death, approaching the slightly open door.

"This place seems to old, it has to be abandoned, but lights are one, thats weird" she thought walking in the shack, "I'm a Northwest and I'm not spending a night in this dump" she thought to herself walking out the shack. Man it was could outside, she shallowed her pride and took shelter on the third and last empty room on the ground floor.

Dipper was in a deep slumber already, Soos was missing Pacifica and could't stop thinking about Mabel either, she was his first time after all.

"Oh man, I had a great time with Pacifica today...wait wait, if Dipper is here and hes lready asleep...I should go see Mabel!" he quickly thought sitting down on the couch.

"Huh...Dipper...need to use the restroom" he said as Dipper snored, he was in a deep sleep.

"Time to go to Mabel" he said to himself slowly getting out of the room. The old door screeched, it startled Pacifica as she was settling on the room at her left. Soos walked down to the room adjacent to him, where he could see the light from the fireplace coming from below the door "Mabel girl, I'm coming for you" he told to himself.

He opened the door to her room, the light from the fire clearly revealed Wendy and Mabel sleeping soundly on the bed.

"Wendy? what is she doing here? what is going on...duude im freaking out" he thought

Soos walked to Mabel, softly trying to wake her up without startling her, he ducked by the bedside and poked Mabel in her oblique, no answer, he tried once again, "Mabel!" he whispered. she woke up clueless

"Oh what" Mabel said waking up looking tired opening just one eye

"Mabel, it's Soos, down here!"

"Woah, Soos! how did you got here!' she added regaining full consciousness.

"I'm sorry Mabel, I was wrong, you were right, I should never had gotten involved with Pacifica" Soos lied looking for Mabel's pardon.

"Oh Soos!" Mabel smiling replied, dazzling Soos with the reflection of the fire on her baces. Soos stuttered "Oh, May..Mabel" stunned at her beauty "Wish I could be with you, but you're here with Wendy and Dipper is on the other room" he added.

"I know..." Mabel replied. "Hey, we should get our own room!" she replied.

"Oh, thats a great idea Mabel!" he added while walking out with Mabel.

Pacifica wasn't really comfortable with all that screeching and whispering, she suspected the shack abandoned at all when out of the sudden Soos and Mabel walked in.

"Its to dark" Mabel said, "It's also too cold" she added.

"I can fix that" said Soos leaving the room

"Mabel!" Pacifica whispered gazing her eyes at her from the couch.

Soos quickly came back holding a tray with a burning log on it, he trowed it onto the fireplace and ventilated it using the tray. The room illuminated.

"Way to go Soos! you did it" Mabel said "It's could tho.." she added jumping into bed and below below the blankets.

"The room will eventually get warmer, but I think I know how to fix that!" Soos replied turning around to Mabel and walking toward her.

Soos got into bed and cuddled with Mabel, Pacifica was green in jealousy.

As they were fooling around, Soos occasionally grabbed Mabel's feet playfully

"I know what is going on in here" Mabel said leaning into Soos

\- "Oh yeah, whats that"

\- "You tell me" Mabel replied smiling, "You want to try that foot thing again" she claimed in a cheerful tone. "Oh it felt soo good" she added whispering with a spark in her eyes.

Soos giggled "Well, if you insist"

"Whaaaaaaat stop it" Mabel replied laughing "Let do it!" she added placing her feet on Soos' lap.

"You're disgusting Mabel Pines, I don't know how anyone can see anything in you" Pacifica yelled out of jealousy as Soos was about to remove Mabel's stockings

"Pacifica!" replied Mabel startled "How did you... Soos?"

"Oh no no...I don't know dude don't look at me" he replied "How did you got here"

"You think you're better than me, braces? Let's see this foot fetish of yours" Pacifica said her bitchy voice, sitting next to Mabel in the bed

"Wait what?" Mabel said

"Let's settle this like grown ups, let the guy make his mind, should we" said Pacifica

"What is happening here!" Mabel replied.

"Soos, darling, make your choice" said Pacifica placing her feet on his lap.

"Oh I get it now! This is going to be like a competition! This is going to be soo much fun!" Mabel replied out of her open mind and somewhat in confidence she got it under control.

Soos, with a smirk on his face, got to his knees in front of the two young women. Assuming Pacifica didn't want him to worship her stockings, which he wouldn't have minded, slide slide them revealing her bare feet.

After having closely watching him the whole time, Mabel and Pacifica began to talk to one another about something, Soos didn't pay it any mind.

He then removed Mabel stockings, pulled them slowly, until the came off, leaving her barefoot. Like he expected, and much to his joy, her feet looked just as lovely as he remembered them to be.

"You can start with my right foot then." Pacifica said before returning to her conversation with Mabel. Obeying her, Soos took her right foot in hand. Admiring its beauty for a moment, he stuck out his tongue and leaned in. He slowly licked from her heel to the area under her toes, loving every millimeter of heel and sole his tongue crossed. He did it several more times.

"Ohh, this feels rather nice." Pacifica said, since her voice always had a serious tone it was a bit hard to tell if she meant it or not.

After rubbing his tongue over her savory sole for a few minutes Soos moved upwards, licking the bottom of her toes. He then began to lick between Pacifica's pinky toe and the one next to it, causing her to scrunch all her toes momentarily as a small tone of pleasure escaped mid conversation but she quickly remained her composure and continued talking to Mabel. Their conversation having something about to do with Dipper, Wendy and how they got to here, however Soos disregarded it and refocused on the important task on hand.

Moving to the soft skin between her toes Soos began running his tongue through it, causing Pacifica to scrunch her toes again.

"She seems to really like her toes getting licked." Soos confirmed to himself, which gave him an idea. Removing his tongue, with a mischievous smirk he wrapped his mouth around her big toe and began to lick it all over while simultaneously sucking on it. Like the rest of her foot, it tasted wonderful.

Pacifica, apparently enjoying this part let out another pleasurable noise, compromising her constant air of seriousness.

"That's enough for now." She said, abruptly pulling her toe from his mouth as Mabel laughed at her apparent embarrassment but quickly stopped once she received a evil glare from Pacifica.

Mabel jokingly slightly kicked Soos in the leg "Bad boy!" She said

"My turn!" Mabel quickly said not waiting for him to begin, she quickly stuck her legs up, kicking Soos in the face knocking him to his back.

Mabel laughed and apologetically said "Whoops, Sorry, Heh heh."

As Soos sat up he thought he saw something move out the window to his left. Glancing at it and out into the night he just saw a tree. Must of just been a cat or something he figured. Turning his attention back to Mabels feet, which were now basically placed on his face.

Grabbing an ankle with each hand, he planted his tongue on the center of her right sole and began to rub it around, enjoying himself just as much as Mabel was.

Being much more expressive than Pacifica, Mabel let out all kinds of complements and pleasure tones as Soos slid his tongue around both her soles.

"Oh...Soos, as your master I order you to do this daily...feels soo great" being his personal favorite of her various comments.

As he sucked both her big toes at once he blissfully began mentally debating with himself as to which of the two girls feet he liked better.

"Well Pacifica's feet are definitely a lot softer, but Mabel's toes are much cuter...hmm... I guess it comes to who's taste better?" Soos thought philosophically as he began licking Mabel's left sole.

Pacifica's right foot suddenly came into view, placing her toes on his forehead she gently pushed him back and away from Mabel feet then put her own foot back to the ground.

"Hey, wait for your turn" Mabel angrily claimed

"It's my turn, duh"

"No fair!" Mabel added pushing Pacifica

"Whoa, whoa girls, no fighting" Soos stood up in front of them

"Then...did you made your mind" said Pacifica, "Who do you choose" she added.

Soos started to sweat at the difficult decission, Pacifica gazing at him and Mabel just chilling with a dorky smile.


End file.
